Two Sets Of Twins: Insanity at Work
by Death-n-Hate-twins
Summary: Fraternal twins, Nai and Kirai move back to Japan after 11 years. Now they are going to Ouran Academy, and bringing their crazy antics with them. And what happens when a pair of twins like them? T for cursing and suggestivity. HikaruxOC SLIGHT-KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hate: hello everyone! This is our first story! Every other chapter will be written by me, while the rest will be written by Death.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own OHSHC. We only own Kirai and Nai, who are us! =^_^=**

* * *

Two Sets of Twins: Chapter 1

_Kirai_

Finally, my sister and I, move to Tokyo again. We originally come from Japan, as our names suggest, but we moved to the states. I'm going to miss the friends we left in Kansas, but it was totally worth coming home. I missed being home anyway.

My name is Kirai, Kirai Odori, and I am a fraternal twin. I have long blonde hair that looks brown in winter and blue eyes. I'm tall, about 5,7" and weigh around 110 pounds. My sister, on the other hand, has hazel eyes that look brown most of the time, long, deep brown hair, and is relatively short. She stands under me by about two inches and weighs less than me, around 100 pounds. The only thing similar about us is the fact we are ninety-seven percent pure evil. We have a complete notebook for pranks that work, plus my sister's "evil glint glasses." The trick is, we look cute.

When you think of my sister, think a fun sized Snicker's bar. She is fun sized, I'm full sized, our biggest trick. Her name is Nai, meaning death. Mine means hate, definantly fitting for us. We have fanboys, mainly because Nai is very deceiving, a girl that looks moe, cute, sweet, and kind. Think girl-lolita at age 16. We are both 16, year one in Japanese high school. Meanwhile, I'm sleek, sneaky, sexy, and cunning. She reminds people of a fox, and I, a cat. Little habits have big tendencies, no? But we are both evil, scary, funny, semi-insane, middle-class, and deep. And we hate fanboys with a passion.

But if you think I'm over-protective of her, guess again. It's the other way around. She is protective of me even though I'm taller because she's more devious. She also knows I suffer from sugar withdrawal issues when I don't have soda for a long time.

Currently, we were on the airplane to Tokyo, Japan, where we would later go to Ouran Academy. We're wealthy enough, seeing as I'm a model and she's my manager, and vice-versa. We did buy a house near the school, as well as the ugly yellow dress. We decided against using the dress, they did nothing for us and we always wore pants. We ordered the boy's uniforms instead. Love the blue blazer jackets with all my heart! The plane landed not too long later, making me stand up and stretch.

* * *

"Woohoo! Freedom!" I yelled, pulling Nai into the airport and over to the luggage cart thing. Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin had hired us to model for her sons only a month ago, throwing us into Ouran's loop. I took a swig of my Dr. Pepper, one ear bud from my black Ipod nano in my ear and my laptop in it's bag under my arm. Nai looked exactly the same as me, only in gray. We pulled our red and blue luggage off of the spinning contraption and called a cab.

We drove for about ten minutes before stopping at our house, a light gray color with black trim, a large window on the right side, a black door in the middle, and a second floor. There were boxes in the living room, which all the rooms were fully furnished (with the bedspread exception).

"Okay, Nai? You put the kitchen crap in the kitchen and I'll focus on getting the living room set up." I told her as I took out all four of our game systems. I blame our older and younger brothers for having so many. We had a PS3, an Xbox 360 elite, a Wii, and a Game Cube. I hooked up the Wii, our favorite, and set up all the games be gaming system and personal preference on the four separate shelves that didn't have the DVD player and speaker system on them.

"Done sis!" Nai called to me from the kitchen. I quickly put my gray laptop on the red sofa to one side of the TV and Nai's black one on her couch on the other side. We both still had a good view. "Bedroom time!"

"Okay!" I yelled and ran up the stairs after words. "Look's like…"

"There are two rooms across the hall from each other. I'll take the one on the left." Nai said.

"Kay! I'll take the right." I walked into my room, only to see dark blue walls and a light blue ceiling come into view. It looked like the ocean to me, with a seaweed green desk on black stilts on the left wall, with a shell looking chair, obviously for homework. My bed was on a black box spring that had drawers for storage on the ground. The mattress was bare, but I did have a sky blue comforter with a white woobie (blanket. Woobie is my word) and blue pillows. I quickly made the bed and looked out the window on the left. Under it was a seat-type place with drawers under the light blue cushions. It was also deep blue. On either side of the door sat two tall dressers in black. I sorted my clothes into the dressers and my electronics under the window seat. I opened up one of my suitcases and smiled evilly. Inside were my adult manga and DS games, in manga dating sim form. I stashed them under my bed, since Nai hated the fact I loved these types of games.

I walked downstairs and plopped down at the computer, turning on my music, which blared through my headphones. I was playing Crush by David Archuleta. I truly wished I had someone to sing the song to, but since I didn't, I opened a fanfiction on Naruto. It was complete at around 30 chapters, give or take. I finished before it was time to cook dinner, Nai sitting on her respective couch and typing away.

We stood up at the same time, exiting the living room that the stairs sat in the right hand corner of, to the left. I saw the kitchen for the first time, with stainless steal appliances and such.

* * *

After exploring our kitchen, which had pink and red walls and a white ceiling, a circular table with twelve chairs, mahogany cabinets, and granite countertops, we grabbed some money and trotted happily toward the nearest supermarket. We got lost, naturally, when we accidentally bumped into a brown haired, brown-eyed girl.

"Excuse us, miss, but can you help us?" I began, looking flustered. She looked kind, but had kind of a strange aura around her, kind of responsible. "We're looking for the market?"

"Yeah, I'm going there now. Care to follow?" She asked. She really was a nice girl, by the looks of it.

"Thank you. I'm Kirai and this is Nai, my twin sister. We just moved back here. We're also going to Ouran tomorrow." I took the lead, seeing as Nai hated introductions.

"I'm Haruhi. I go to Ouran, so if you need directions, I can help. You two aren't from around here, are you?" She asked.

"Oh no. We were born here, as our names, but we lived in Kansas for most of our lives." I explained. Just then, we arrived. "Thank you Haruhi! See you tomorrow!" Nai and I ran through the store, picking up rice, soda, chicken, ramen, chips, popcorn, candies of a various arrangement, donuts, chocolate milk, pop tarts, instant coffee for my late night before school habit, and other various foods. We walked out before going to a near by electronics shop and picking up Ipod alarm clocks, followed by us picking up some mechanical pencils and 130 yen worth of lead. We drew a LOT. We walked home and put everything away in our nice kitchen.

* * *

"Nice place to make ramen and popcorn, huh?" Nai looked to me as she said this.

"Indeed, sister dear, but I prefer rice on the menu tonight. Want some rice chicken-fried or should we go for take out?" I asked her.

"Eat here. We'll eat out tomorrow as a celebration for our first day at Ouran Academy where we'll be the only girls not in ugly poof-poof dresses!" We both laughed as we collected the food for our meal. It was done an hour later, around 7 o'clock. We quickly ate before going back to our computers, the TV playing Naruto Shippuden. We were having fun in our small and somewhat open little worlds. Once 10 rolled around, we quickly ran up the stairs and took showers. Turns out, there are two separate full baths in our rooms and a half-bath in the hall! Mine was rustic, with a dark red wall and golden faucets, granite sink and countertop, more drawers for bathroom storage, and a luxury bathtub with power jets and a shower to wash in.

"I'm in heaven!" I yelled, undressing and climbing into the bath. It wasn't until and hour later that I was clean, good smelling, and ready for bed in my cami and underwear. I opened my sister's door, leaving it open, and yelled a very happy "Good night!" from my bed. I climbed in, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Little did I know that both of us were about to embark on the ride of our lives, but whatever, since this journey included a large debt, an awesome cross dresser, and six very good looking men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Nai_**

The next morning my sister and I got up to put on the better looking uniform, which were not those stupid ugly yellow dresses, the boys uniforms which look a lot better on us than those dresses. Kirai and I ate fried chicken for breakfast. While I took a shower Kirai was listening to her ipod. Finally we leave to go to school.

* * *

Thats when all the popular guys crowd around us, begging us to go out with them. I look at Kirai, thought to her "_oh ya" _looked for a ugly smart kid that would make them all jealous. That's how I started the game back in Kansas. The best part is that they always came back for more. Mother and Father hoped that making me and Kirai live alone would fix that certain "_problem"_, but I think its way to fun. That's when I saw what I was looking for. Me a kitsune, or fox, and Kirai a neko ,or cat, I thought making these guys jealous would be way to easy. That's when I go ask the ugly kid instead of them, which made them all jealous. I wasn't ready to become enemies with most of those jocks girl friends. Not yet, any way. So any way, half of the jocks came and knocked me down. I looked at Leslie and started my fake cry. I sobbed " I hate those jocks, I can't belive they just knocked me down! Are you going to do anything?" The best part of the show, the geek Leslie goes knocks all of them down, and then gets caught by the principle, who gave detention to all the jocks, the geek, but not us. Kirai couldn't "help me" because she was swarmed by jocks. I didn't get detention because I was pushed down by the jocks. Leslie got it because he actually knocked them down, bruising them automatically. I couldn't have had such a good start in Kansas, thats for sure.

When lunch came around we saw Haruhi, or what ever her name was.  
"Hey Haruhi. Do you mind that we sit with you? Nai and I just can't seem to find a place to sit." I wish we could have sit by our selves like we did in Kansas. We're not in Kansas anymore, thats for sure. I felt so bored that I thought about getting more guys in trouble, but Kirai gave me the look that I really shouldn't of done that today, since it was the first day of school. I thought that it was better than gossiping. Gossiping is the worst thing for girls like us because we should start on our next successful prank book. If we weren't going to do that until we got home I wish she said something. Thats when the principal came in with ketchup stains on her "beautiful" yellow dress. She screamed bloody hell. It was funny. Then she saw us, this morning she didn't notice before, us in boy uniforms. She stormed over and yelled at us because we weren't wearing those fucking dresses. I started to cry. Kirai looked at the sheet white principal, while "_comforting me_", and gave her a "_signed_"document by our parents. She said she was sorry and then went to the jocks and gave them two weeks detention for them putting ketchup packets in her private bathroom. When she left I looked at Kirai and whispered to her " Did you put the ketchup packets under her toliet seat?". The way she looked at me gave me my answer. It was a defiant yes.

* * *

When we got home we plopped down on our couches, turned the T.V. and our laptops on, and started on our homework eating leftover ramen. We got all our homework done in 5 minutes. We double checked them in another 5. Since today was Friday, we went back to the shopping area to buy groccries for us so we could just cook something up when we're hungry. Also we bought lots of junk food. This is going to be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hate: Hope you like this chapter! I couldn't resist writing it for you guys! Sorry if my chapters seem boring but I have a great idea for later!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Death nor I own OHSHC. I wish I did, though **

* * *

Chapter 3: Going to the Host Club!

_Kirai_

I woke up Saturday morning, still thinking about the prank I had played on the Chairman, Mr. S- what's his face. I still couldn't remember how to spell his name, don't judge me. I was totally ready to go face the school day once again. I took a quick shower, tired but happy, before dressing in my uniform. I hated my small chest; I truly did, though Nai's was smaller. I trotted down the stairs and made some instant coffee and ate some pop tarts, Nai had already eaten, dang early bird she is, and was watching Naruto Shippuden on the TV.

"Ready to go give some boys some hell?" I asked once we were getting ready to go. This was going to be so much fun!

"Only if we can be ninjas!" Nai answered. We both ended up doing flips across the yard before running to school, our arms flying lazily behind us.

* * *

We arrived at the school, and some guy was about to grab Nai. Apparently, he was another person that was in our fan club. I pulled Nai closer by her shoulder and held her hand. Big mistake.

"Kawaii!" "So Cute!" "We love you!" Was what chorused behind us. We ended up running up the stairs.

"Attention Water Ninja, enter the school through the nearest opening!" Nai said, one hand at her right ear as we ran.

"Copy that, Earth Ninja!" We ran through the doors and up to our classroom. We had to model tonight, so we wouldn't get home until around eight, and the chairman told us to go to the third music room after school for an apology. Well, at least it was a music room, but who needs three music rooms? Whatever. We sat down, Nai in front of Haruhi and me to her left.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Nai said in a polite voice. Just then, I felt someone flick the back of my head. I swung around only to come face to face with an orange haired boy with yellowish eyes. He was, dare my girly side say, cute. I then saw what looked to be his mirror image on the other side of Haruhi.

"Good morning Nai and Kirai. These-" She gestured to the twins, "Are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Aw, damn." I cursed, remembering I had to model for the Hitachiin heirs. Hikaru was behind me, and something about him made him look just, I don't know, more devious than his brother.

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked in a bored tone, obviously expecting me to be a fangirl, which was not going to happen.

"Kirai Odori. This is my sister, Nai. That enough info for you, boss?" I asked in my mean tone. Never let a guy like him win. Ever.

"Boss? Wait, you're my new model?" I could tell he was a little shocked, or miffed, but either one worked for me in this case.

"Yep. Well, that means we might as well hitch a ride with you guys after going to the third music room. The chairman told us to check it out." I explained, leaving out my little ketchup incident. Nai seemed to have struck a conversation with Kaoru, which wasn't surprising as the fact she seemed happy and not totally angry.

"Well, that's where the host club is. So you'll have to wait until we're done working, then we can all go back to our house, okay?" He seemed honest. I was about to answer when our teacher told us to quiet down. The day passed slowly, so I worked on my manga and talked to Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru at lunch. I learned about Haruhi's debt and the host club president.

* * *

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Nai and I followed the other twins and Haruhi to the third music room. But when the two of us walked in, we got a simultaneous welcome from the host club. Rose petals were flying everywhere, and some of the petals stuck to very inappropriate places on me. I pushed them off with slight embarrassment.

Some blonde idiot got in Nai's face and started trying to be romantic, only to end up being kicked where the sun doesn't shine. He keeled over before running to a corner and cultivating mushrooms.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, pointing to said blonde dolt. He jumped up and decided to get in my face this time.

"My lovely princess, it is so kind of you to worry about me. I shall always find you to be the girl who haunts my dreams." He offered me a rose, which a simply looked at before kicking him in the shin. No one gets that close to stealing my first kiss.

"Sorry about him." Haruhi began. I saw a short blonde boy who looked shorter than my sister, and he was totally cute! I also saw the twins, a tall guy with black hair over the blonde boy, and another black haired guy with evil glasses. He could have been our older brother! "This is Huni, Mori, Kyoya, the blonde is Tamaki, and you know the twins and myself."

"So, you two are Nai-chan and Ki-chan! Would you like to eat cake with me, Ki-chan?" Huni was so cute! He was probably older than he looked, like Nai, but he had me at cake.

"Sure, Huni-sempai! Do you have chocolate cake?" I asked. He nodded while he held a pink bunny. He looked just so cute! Though I wasn't one for pink or bunnies, it was just to, well, moe!

"We also have vanilla, pistachio, and strawberry today! Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" He asked. I nodded and held the little pink rabbit in my arms. Nai was talking with Kyoya, which didn't surprise me. After all, demons of a feather flock together. I was one, too, but I wanted to hang out with Huni. He was probably like me with how much sugar he consumed, crabby when woken up. We ate a lot of cake and watched girls come in and out of the club after sitting with certain people. Hikaru and Kaoru had a good "brotherly love" act going, which was really something I'd like to see up close. I am still a ravaging yaoi and shounen-ai fangirl.

* * *

Club time ended a little too soon, and Tamaki bid farewell to Haruhi, Nai, and myself by saying "I shall see you tomorrow, my lovely daughters!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Nai, and myself ended up in the twin boys' limo. The order was Hikaru, me, Nai, and Kaoru, respectively. Nai and Kaoru definantly hit it off, at least on friendship. Who knew? They may just fall for each other. I looked over to Hikaru, who was playing a video game.

"Oh, the cheat code for super strength is Opaque." I told him. He smiled at me and said thanks before punching in the cheat. We arrived at the mansion and were promptly greeted by a pair of twin maids and the boys' mother.

"Hello boys. These must be the models I hired for you. Welcome. I'm Yuzuha." She smiled. She had orange hair and the same eyes as the boys did. We said our greetings before approaching the stairs. We all went into a room that held about a hundred designs in it. I guessed Yuzuha's.

"Okay, Nai is with Kaoru and Kirai is with me." Hikaru stated the obvious. I followed Hikaru through another door, and into a room that held designs that were probably his.

"Okay, could you model some dresses?" He asked. I nodded and began to pull a few to try. I changed in the changing room before coming out in a strapless black prom dress with an orange sash and orange flowers lining the skirt. He smiled, happy with the dress, before sending me in to try the next one. I came out in a deep blue sleeveless dress that stopped above my knees and had a purple belt and necklace. Again, another confidant smirk. I went back in and put on the last dress, which was and adorable baby doll dress in gray, which had crystal blue paw prints on the skirt and similarly colored leggings, a cosplay deep blue set of cat ears, and a matching tail. I was so happy he liked it!

* * *

We said goodbye to the twins and headed home around seven. We stopped on the way to eat at a restaurant, where we chatted about our modeling and ate some sushi, salad, and some club sandwiches before going home. We ate ice cream and got on our computer, messaging our friends on Facebook, reading stories on Quizilla, and watching videos on Youtube, before going up to our rooms and going to bed. But I couldn't help but dream about the orange haired twin that I had modeled for today.


	4. The Mansion?

**Death- In case you were wondering, I write shorter than my kon shisuta or soul sister. I also like to use words that belong to the Japanese since this story is in Japan. Just in case you were wondering. If I use any words that you don't understand go onto an online english to japanese so you can find out.**

Nai

The Mansion!

The last I saw of Kirai was when Kaoru led me into a dressing room. There was a lot of belly shirts and short shorts. I kinda felt embarrassed just the fact there was a guy who was kinda shocked when he found out that I was his model. When I told him that, he was miffed, he smiled and said I had the body he was looking for. Now I understand why. Not every girl could fit in the clothes that he made without a little bit of fat showing. After I tried on a deep purple belly shirt and dark, dark short shorts, I saw the forest green shirt and wood brown shorts that went together. I immediately went for the outfit, which fit my so nicely. It showed my love for the forest and nature. The only thing I love, other than my awesome twin, was to go deep into a forest and not come out for days. He deffinetly liked the outfit. Then he told me to leave because he was tired. The whole time I was modeling for him I could't stop thinking about Kyoya, the boy with the evil glint glasses. The things he told me were very interesting. How nobody knew the things he would take from the principle's office. When Kirai was done we left.

* * *

When we got home I floped on my couch so I could relax. "Hey Nai"  
"Ya"  
"Do you want anything? I'm going to getting a Coke?" I told her to grab me the entire cake, two forks, and a Coke. When she came back I told her I needed help. For the first time ever I was falling in love with a boy. It was the weirdest thing that has ever happend to me. I mean, sure I've dated guys, pissed their girlfriends off, broke their hearts, and they always came back for more. I liked the feeling and everything, but I didn't want him to do the same thing to me that I did to all those other guys. So, something like this happening was going to be very ackward for me. I couldn't believe it. Me, the girl who doesn't care that a guy got killed, but a little rabidd squirle was killed I would ball my eyes out. So as we are eating the cake she tells me that we might be soulmates. Now that I thought was weird, so I asked her "Whats a soulmate?" and she said "Well, once you meet the soulmate, and you don't stay with them, you never feel complete without them." I told her I still felt like me with a new emotion that I usually have. Finally we started on our homework, eating fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, drinking Coke and Rootbeer, and for desert, Basken Robins. As usual, we got our homework done in 20 minutes, and we both double checked each others homework. We are so smart that the teachers are thinking on letting us skip a grade, maybe two.

* * *

Before I went to bed I went to the forest with Kirai. We went to a clearing before we went our seperate ways. She was going to the closest lake and I was going to the middle of the forest of Takai. There I would say my prayers before going back to that clearing were Kirai and I would meet up again. The most weird thing was a shika or deer came to me. It was the most weird thing that ever happend. When it heard Kirai it ran off.I was deffinetly curious about that. As we started to walk I told her about the occurance. She also agreed that was weird. When we got home took a quick bath and went into my room. As I was getting ready I heard something tapping on my window. I looked out to see Tobi, a **BIG** fanboy who always wears a mask that has 1 hole and is orange spiral. He is kinda cute fanboy but I'm never going to actually like like him. He would be fun because I could kizu his jou. I tell him sweetly to go away. I don't want him to bother Kirai or I would end the Game before it even started, mabye. I finally go to a rou yaku sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think by now you all know that I don't own OHSHC. That would be a very rich person whom is not where I am. Sorry it's kind of late, but cake for all our kind reviewers :3**

_Kirai_

I went to bed that night, thinking upon the strange occurrences of the past day. A deer had wandered to my sister, koi fish swimming to me, and Nai finally realizing she was falling in love. Strange things had happened with us, but this was just flat out weird. While pondering such events, I had managed to fall asleep while listening to Nai talk in her dreams about Tobi, from Naruto Shippuden, being our fan boy.

I woke up the next morning and slipped into my uniform, already wanting it to be the weekend. For once, I woke up first. With that extra time, I made pancakes and left over chicken. Don't knock it till you try it, because it's good. I made myself a glass of orange juice and ate in front of the TV. I bought some stuff online, which would be here by the time I got home. Nai came down only five minutes later, whining about it being early, and grabbed her food. She almost spit it out when she saw I wasn't drinking coffee.

"Oh, so now it's illegal to drink orange juice?" I asked her. She shook her head no, knowing when I'm awake; coffee just sends everything out of whack. We both put on our shoes and headed out the door. The walk to school would have been boring, but we grabbed our skateboards and headed out. We did kick flips and random tricks until we landed in front of the fountain. That was when I realized the Hitachiin twins had seen our little skull and demon skateboard performance. I sighed, knowing I'd get and earful later. We walked up to our first class; turning in the three-page assignment we had the night before. Class was boring; since today was the day we had lectures on why not to have sex. The kids laughed that I wasn't embarrassed about the topic, so I drew my favorite pet for my manga. It was based off of the online game, Wizard101. I was a regular player and decided that my character and her pet would be fun to draw about. Her pet was a purple flying pig with a green belly, snout, feet, and the webbing in the wings. His name was Otis, the totally epic flying purple pig, as I named him. Mom had stitched together a plushie version of him I absolutely loved to death. Lunch came around soon enough, and having forgotten my lunch, I followed the twins into the kitchen, Nai in tow. I wouldn't tell, but sooner or later she had to.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru?" I asked. Haruhi had told me he was very emotional when it came to her, so I decided to see for myself.

"Yeah?" He looked at me out of the corner of his golden eye. God, sometimes it sucked to be shorter than boys. Another reason I both loved and hated Tobi from Naruto. He was just too freaking tall! But it would probably be funny as heck if you could get him on a sugar rush.

"Do you like Haruhi? Like, as a love interest type thing?" I asked. Kaoru and Nai were ignoring us, talking in their own little world. Was that a blush I saw pass on both their faces? Maybe I was just seeing things.

"Um…" Hikaru started with a blush. I felt my heart give a light squeeze, but ignored the mild pain. I gave him the look of 'you will answer this question or I will make you do something you will regret.' He sighed before continuing. "I used to. Not anymore."

"Who do you like?" I asked. I would get more out of him if it was the last thing I did! Kirai never gave up a challenge! Again, an epic sigh escaped from his mouth. I almost saw the mushroom cloud fly out of it, I swear! He blushed again, trying hard to avoid me seeing. Too late for him, though, since he sucked at hiding it.

"You know? Just keep your nose out of my business!" Hikaru yelled before charging down the hall toward lunch. Jeez, talk about overly emotional!

"Yeah! Love you, too!" I yelled after him. Boy, was I ticked to no end with him. I blushed when I realized it was true and stood behind Nai, keeping hidden. I could have sworn I heard her and Kaoru say something along the lines of 'young love.'

We arrived in the cafeteria, seeing Hikaru already had his lunch. I ordered some chicken soup, feeling a little down. The soup smelled good and I followed the others over to Hikaru's table. I sat across from him, taking note of the blush and death glare at the same time.

"Get over it, okay? I just wanted to know more about you." I sighed. No one seemed to understand, but it was okay. I reached into my book bag and grabbed my Otis plushie. I gave him a very tight hug before replacing him in the bag. Hikaru looked at me like I was crazy, Kaoru looked like he was going to laugh, and Nai just gave me the 'aw, so cute' look. She had a blue and black flying pig plushie at home. It's name somehow or another came to be Tucker. I don't know why so don't ask me.

* * *

We all walked back to class, but Nai and Kaoru seemed to be walking very close to each other. Well, I was hoping I had a camera for the first time they kissed, that's for sure. We continued on more lectures when the boys made us go up to the host club.

"What do you want? I have to go home and fight more monsters online!" I complained, feeling everyone in the room sweat drop.

"Can we go to your house, Nai-chan and Ki-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked me. I couldn't say no to the little guy! Nai nodded to me, knowing what I wanted.

"You guys can come to our house on three conditions. One: No making a mess. We hate cleaning. Two: No insulting the size of our house or the items inside. Three: It's movie night at home, so bring popcorn and sodas. We like strawberry sodas, brown sodas, and lemon-lime sodas. Any others you want to bring are fine, but we only have three open shelves in our refrigerator. Be there at five, that's when we start." I told them. They all nodded, Haruhi looked kind of happy. She was going to be a good friend of ours for sure. We walked out of the school and skateboarded home. Once home, I put Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone into the DVD player. Running upstairs, I took the h-game out of my Nintendo DS. Nai hated them, but I couldn't look away long enough to miss the scenes. I stashed the game under my bed and went downstairs, just in time, too.

* * *

Everyone was at our doorstep with three cases of soda and popcorn. The twins took seats on our respective couches, moving our laptops to the side. Hikaru was on mine and Kaoru was on Nai's. Tamaki took a seat on the floor by another couch to 'get the full experience,' Haruhi sat on the couch above him. Hunny and Mori sat to the right of Haruhi and Kyoya sat on her left. Nai and I (hehe, rhyming) popped some popcorn and pulled sodas out for everyone. I took a seat to the right of Hikaru and Nai took one to the left of Kaoru. We watched all but one of the Harry Potter movies before I got comfortable. The most recent one, the Half Blood Prince, began playing. I settled in, holding my teddy bear sized Otis plushie to my stomach. That was when _it _happened. Hikaru yawned, obviously tired. The whites of his eyes were starting to turn orange. Well, it was way early in the morning. Thank God for no school, since it was cancelled for no reason. He went to put his arms down and one went around my shoulders. We both blushed a bright shade of crimson, but neither of us made any move. I guess we were judging how the other one would react. I subtly looked over at Nai, making sure she wasn't seeing this. Sure enough, she wasn't. She was totally engrossed in the movie and holding Kaoru's hand. Wait, what? No freaking way is that possible! When the movie ended, Hikaru and I looked away from each other, hand in our laps.

"Why don't you all stay the night since it's three in the morning?" I didn't know the exact time, but I was too tired to care. They all nodded, tired from so many movies. I went upstairs and pulled out six sleeping bags. We had an empty room upstairs and down the hall as well.

"Okay, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya go to the extra bedroom. There is no furniture, but it is very quiet in there. Kirai, Haruhi, and I will take my room. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki take Kirai's room." I gave a subtle glare to her before looking at the three boys who would be in my room.

"Mess anything up in there, anything at all, and you'll need to start sleeping with one eye open." I prayed they'd listen, but with the way Tamaki was looking, I doubted he'd do anything. The twins nodded, Hikaru with a mild blush. We all went upstairs and headed into our rooming situations. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, knowing who my dreams would be haunted by tonight. Hikaru and sweet little Otis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Otis and Tucker: They still don't own the series. If they did, they would be rick people who wouldn't have a need for fanfiction.**

_Nai_

I hope Kirai didn't see me or Karou holding hands. I really didn't want to leave my room. That's why most of the girls camped out in my room. I should of put the guys in the guest room. Its just that I think I'm going insane. Not the good way, the bad way. The nightmares were about Tobi and Naruto, Kaoru, but mostly the deer. She was chasing after me when I woke up to hear Kirai screaming bloody murder. "What the fuck is going on here Kirai? Wait, did you have a bad dream?"  
"Ya Nai. Why?" "Well, a deer chased me. So yes it was a bad dream." Boy I was glad we didn't have to go to school today. I went and got coffee for Kirai and me. So I was working on the coffee when I looked over and it is 5:00 A.M. Man oh man is something wrong. I looked outside and saw the deer. It looked like it was going to attack our home. Just then Kaoru came down and the deer ran off. Man, I am going to be put into a mental hospital by Kirai if this maddness doesn't stop. Both Kirai and I went back to sleep. It turns out that Kaoru was just sleep walking, so he doesn't remember going downstairs last night.

* * *

"Okay everyone. Its time to go. Nai and I might go see Despicable Me in theaters today. If any of you wish to go see it with us, fine, but your buying your own tickets and snacks. Oh and Hikaru when are we going to get paid?" Kirai asked.  
"Well Karou and I could pay for you and Nai-chan." I decided to jump it "Are you suggesting a date, Hikaru? If so, no. I am not ready for an actual relationship. I prefer to mess with guys heads. I am thinking of doing that to Tamaki. Oh and if you tell him, I hope you won't plan on going to sleep anytime soon." That seemed to shut him up. Well I hope that he doesn't tell him. Well tomorrow we have to go to school, so we will be hanging out at the FanClub and I am so going to do that.

* * *

Man Despicable Me was hilarious. I loved the minions! Kirai and I were the only ones who went because Huni got in trouble for being out so late and the twins had homework to do. Haruhi had to clean her house while her father was at work. It was 6:00 so Kirai and I were starting to feel a little hungry. I decided I wanted to make some spagetti with homemade meatballs. "What chu making Nai?" "I am making spagetti Kirai, would you please start rolling the meatballs for me?" She said fine, knowing her she is going to want extra meatballs. As soon as the food was done we both grabbed a coke and started to chow down. After words I went up into my bathroom and took a relaxing bath in hopes that the deer wouldn't show up in my dreams.

"Hey water ninja come in!" I shouted to her as we were riding our skateboards to school. "What is it earth ninja?" "Fanboys alert we need to be prepared for them!" I shouted to her. "Wait, let me get a picture of you!" "We love you!" "You are so cute!" "Will you go out with me?" I couldn't resist so I said yes. Again they fought and got in trouble because of it. The I told the guy who asked me to go out with him that I don't like people who fight so I broke up with him. Thats when I fainted, which by the way is very weird feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hate: Well, finally! Chapter 7! Hallelujah!**

**Otis: They own the plot and their non-canon characters only.**

**Tucker: Or lack of plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Oh Snap!**

_Kirai_

"Nai!" I shouted, tugging her body from the sidewalk. She was bloody, bruised, and just gone. Sadly, I can't even do pull-ups in gym, so there was no way in hell I'd be able to carry her back home or through the building, so I did the next best thing. I called the Host Club. Thank God I remembered Hikaru's number.

"Kirai? What's up?" His voice came through the phone. He seemed a little worried, and I could hear the limo engine in the background.

"Hikaru? I need you to get here, like, fast! Nai passed out about four blocks south from the school, I don't know why, but I'm not strong enough to carry her by myself. Please, help me!" I begged. Gah, this place was turning me into such a girly-girl. But hey, my sister had just passed out for no freaking reason!

"Be there in five." With that, the phone clicked off. I moved Kirai onto my lap, keeping her head elevated. I put my hand to it. Warm. Warmer than warm, in fact it was almost on fire with how bad it was. I pulled a tissue out of my school bag and wiped the blood off of her face. She looked like she was in pain, and she felt worse by just feeling her head. I checked the time, twenty minutes before school would start. I pulled Nai's helmet off and set it on her skateboard.

"It'll be okay, earth ninja. It'll all be okay." I almost cried. Those were almost the same words I said before they had to put my dog to sleep. It tore me apart, but I knew this time it might actually be. Just then, I heard the limo pull up to the curb and the boys get out.

"We're here. What happened?" Kaoru asked me, staring in near-horror at my long-gone sister.

"I don't know. One minute, we're skating down the street, and the next, she's on the ground, bloody and running a high fever. I think we need to take her to the hospital, or back to your place. Anywhere that has a doctor, at least." I said as they lifted her from my arms and put her into the limo. I climbed in with our things right behind them, taking a seat by Nai's head on the far side. She needed me right now. "Can you guys call us in sick?"

"Sure. We'll head back to our place and take care of her, okay?" Hikaru was looking directly at me as he said this. I don't know why, but something in his eyes gave me mild comfort as he said this. I just nodded and rubbed the hair out of Nai's face. I couldn't let her leave me.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, we were all sitting in the Hitachiin mansion medical room (which, by the way, was huge!) with Nai on a hospital bed, hooked up to about a dozen machines checking on her periodically, a doctor recording almost everything, Kaoru looking like he might lose it while sitting in a seat next to her bed and holding her left hand, and me sitting by the door with Hikaru, both of us using a pair of earbuds to listen to music. This was the way I dealt with things, I listened to music, or I drew, which was how a notepad and pencil ended up in my lap with wild sketches running over it. Hikaru was staring intently at my sketches. I wasn't even paying attention to details, but I wasn't ready to see how my manga had turned out. Yes, I drew manga and sang. Big freaking whoop. I spent a whole year taking art classes and three years in vocal lessons to get good at them.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor said to me. I looked up at him, afraid.

"Bad news first please." I said. It made the good news sound better if I heard the bad news first.

"Okay, the bad news is Nai was poisoned. By what, I don't know. It caused her to have that fever, which was just under critical levels. But the good news is that she's going to be fine and her temperature has gone down to only a hundred degrees. It looks like she'll be okay to go home, but I'd prefer to keep her here for a while." He said. I nodded, but I wouldn't be going home to investigate until she was healthy again. At that moment, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Hey Kirai." She said softly. She didn't look good, but she wasn't gone anymore. I guess it was a good thing I brought Tucker and Otis with us, since Tucker was beside her head on her pillow.

"Hey Nai. You look better. I'm glad you're going to be okay." I said. I stood and walked over to her, leaving my stuff by Hikaru. I sat down by her right hand, and when I did, I seriously felt like someone who wasn't in the room was watching me. I looked out the window and almost had a heart attack.

There in the window was a deer, staring right at us, and boy, did it look mad. I saw Nai look at the window and her eyes widened in fear. Oh my God, was that what did it? No, that was stupid. The doctor looked to the window and the animal ran off. We shook our heads and looked at each other again. I knew we'd talk about this later. She nodded and looked to Kaoru, striking up a conversation. I sat back next to Hikaru and listened to the music again. Ah, _Monochrome no Kiss_, my favorite Japanese song. I mouthed the words and looked back at my picture.

I hadn't even realized it, but I had drawn a picture that looked scarily like the four of us in the snow, messing with each other. Whoa, my subconscious was losing it. Then again, that deer was freaking creepy! Then, out of nowhere, I felt completely sick. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, throwing up. I felt someone pull my hair out of the way and rub my back like my mother used to. I coughed and flushed the goop away, not wanting to see it. My stomach lurched, but I was out of substances to throw up, so I coughed long and hard. That was when I heard a voice.

"Come on, Kirai, you'll be okay. Just breath." Was that Hikaru? Yeah, I think so. He seemed understanding and calm for the first time since I met him. So, he was helping me. Wow. Aw, crap. My crush really is becoming apparent, isn't it? He put an earbud in my ear and rubbed my back some more. I calmed down eventually and he helped me up and get back to a chair. The doctor took my temperature and said it was 95 degrees.

"Ugh, I feel horrible." I moaned. Hikaru was currently trying to warm my shivering body up while phoning the kitchen (who does that!) for a glass of water. I swear these guys had it good. Hikaru had put a thick blanket over my shoulders and was letting me curl into him. What? I was freaking FREEZING! Some guy brought up a glass of water and some cold medicine for me. Hikaru put the pills in my hand and held the glass of water to my lips. I took the medicine and Nai looked at me in a worried way.

"Could you boys give us a minute?" She asked, looking to Kaoru. They nodded and left, leaving worried glances to us.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." They said. I looked at the clock; lunch time. We nodded and they left, presumably to feed themselves. We looked at each other.

* * *

"That deer did something to us." I said.

"That deer is a jinx. There is something about it, and it seems determined to hurt us." She said in a worried tone. I shivered again and looked back at her.

"We have to find out what it wants. At least, if we want to make it out of this alive. Once we heal up, let's head to the library and look up anything about the woods behind out house. Something tells me it's not good for us to go back alone, though, so we'll have to see if we can stay here while we investigate." I said. She nodded and almost freaked out again.

"Wait, every bad thing that's happened to us has involved that deer. We have to find out what's up with it and fast. It's not safe to be alone anymore, since it seems to run away from everyone but us. We need to get the whole Host Club in on this, at least keep them around us at all times." She said. I nodded this time through the shivers. This was the start of the scariest investigation we'd ever be on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Death: Sorry about how long it took me to create chapter 6.  
**

_Nai_

Man I can't belive we are going to find out what is ticking of a weird deer that seems to make me and Kirai sick. I hope that her plan works. If it doesn't we either have to run hope that it doesn't follow us or we face it to find out what it wants.  
"Hey Nai how are you feeling right now" the boys doctor asked me.  
"You aren't going to give me a shot, are you?" I am quite scared of needles, more than that evil deer. Wait I can't think straight. Just before I blacked out I saw the doctor holding a big needle. I don't think he gave it to me before I rolled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh my head hurts. I am so glad that I don't have to go to school. Some how Kirai had gotten a dangerous case of the flu. We haven't even been exopsed to it so I am wondering if the deer did the same thing to Kirai as she did me.  
"I need to get out of bed. Please let me" I begged the twins doctor. If I didn't get out of bed soon I would end up weak. I could barely do pull ups as it is. If I don't get exercise I will become weak again and if something like this happened to Kirai I would need to be able to help as quickly as possible. I kept whining so he finally let me take a "komakai" walk around the garden. I would have ran but I couldn't because I was quiet weak. I was quite sad about it. The fact that I couldn't run from what had happened.  
"You really need to get back into the bedroom. Other wise you might pass out, fall down and seriouslly injure your self." The doctor practically shouted at me. If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have listened.  
"Fine I will get back into that depressing room if I have to. Do you think Kaoru's mother would mind if he stayed and kept me company, since I am not supposed to get out of the bed, and I am not aloud out of this mansion unless I am in a wheel chair. I can't believe I am in this room for who knows how long."  
"His mother probablly wouldn't mind. She is pretty good about things like that." The doctor reasured me. Its not like I am freaking out about it.

* * *

Day two of staying in a hospital room. I keep asking if I can go home, and it is driving the doctor insane, which is the only fun I can seem to have in a room like this. I know that Kirai is getting along fine. Kaoru is here almost every moment. That I find quite creepy. Every time he is in here sleeping on one of the gurneys, I think, 'How is he not creeped out. Is Kaoru queer or a rapist? I hope I don't have to kick his ass to see him on top of me.' Most of the time I sleep and dream about Tamaki hitting his head against random things. Those are my favorite dreams. But sometimes I would dream about the deer. I think it is trying to comunicate with me. It is really starting to creep me out.

* * *

Today I am out of that hospital room. I can't go to school until Monday, five days from now. Kirai is going to wait for me to to do this, we will probably wait until this weekend, it is Thursday, so I am going to wait to find out why it did this to me and my sister and how to keep it from happening to us again. Then we can find out what the hell she wants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hate: Sorry about my absence. I've been dealing with my own cat's death, plus my birthday, Thanksgiving, and switching laptops. Busy busy bee =P**

**Otis: Hate does not own OHSHC. If she did, she wouldn't be living in a fixer-upper house, but a brand new one.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A Feeling of Sick**

_Kirai_

I was getting along nicely for the last couple of days in my own separate 'sick room.' I was still coughing violently and could hardly get to the bathroom, but I was okay. Hikaru spent much of his time coming in and out of my room to keep me company. It seemed Kaoru was taking his chance to get closer to Nai, and honestly, I couldn't say no. Hikaru kept me entertained anyway. He wouldn't let me talk since I was still having problems breathing, but he would grab books and bring homework for me. I did my homework, naturally, and he gave me books I asked for to study up on the deer. I hardly kept anything solid down and spent much of my time after eating sitting over the toilet, trying to hold it in while someone (hint, hint: Hikaru or my resident pedophile- I mean, doctor) held my hair out of my face.

To be honest, I did NOT like the doctor I was assigned. Nai got the annoying as hell one, sure, but at least hers didn't require her to take off her shirt to check her heartbeat. Hell, the meter I was hooked up to was doing a fan-freaking-tastic job of annoying the hell out of me all day. Man, do I feel violated with that man around.

Anyway, since I couldn't speak and Nai couldn't exert herself too much, I couldn't tell her what I had already found. I found out that the legend about the forest is that there was a woman who lived there long ago, beautiful, smart, the usual for a legend. A witch, actually. She loved her pet, a deer, as well as all the woodland creatures. But one night, a sorcerer came and whisked her away with love, but the deer was so distraught that it's spirit never left the forest, waiting for it's owner, the witch, to finally return. Sadly, though, I would need an Internet connection to find the ties between this woman and us, one which would be non-existent until Hikaru finally let me stand up or give me a laptop or something. Cliche, I know.

Speaking of Hika-rooskie, (the new name I had given him just to bother him) he had hardly left me alone. Remember how I said he was always coming in and out? It was more often in than out. I guess he was bored without Kaoru to hang around with. Shocking, huh? Well, it didn't bother me any. He was the one that ran errands for me and helped me get off these damn machines and make my way to the bathroom. Turns out my flu was one that, if left untreated, could put me into a real hospital with pneumonia. Lucky me, since I had already had that when I was three. Not fun, at least, that's all I can say. Being hooked up to twelve machines in a white room with no entertainment really, really sucked. Sorry, I digress.

Anyway, Hikaru showed up with a sketchbook while I pondered some more. I pulled the little book into my lap and flipped to an open page, drawing Kyle from Fanboy and Chum Chum. It was a good show when it came down to it, and it had kept me entertained for the last couple of days. Did you know the Hitachiin twins had enough money to rig one of their television DVRs to record the daytime Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows just for me? It made me feel special.

"How are you holding up?" Hikaru asked me for the third time today. I nodded and smiled, a way to say I was fine without talking. He got SO mad at me when I spoke in this condition. I think I had spoken a grand total of seven words over the last couple of days. The first four were me needing to throw up (not pretty) and the others were me calling my doctor a 'no-good pervert.' Just then, the cell phone in my school bag rang. Hikaru picked it up and answered.

"Kirai's phone, Hikaru here… uh huh… yeah… she's sick but… okay… here you go." Hikaru handed the phone to me and mouthed the word 'mom.' I nodded and took it.

"Hi Mommy." I said. She sounded sad as she said hi back. "What's wrong? Shouldn't it be, I don't know, really late there?"

"It is, Honey. And I'm so sorry for not being able to tell you this in person, but you know your kitty?" My eyes widened and I replied with a 'mm hmm.' She continued. "We had to put her down. The vet was surprised she was even still alive, and she held on long enough for us to say our goodbyes. I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked on almost every word and tears welled up in my eyes. My coughing became erratic and Hikaru took the phone from me, rubbing my back and trying to calm me down, but the tears just wouldn't stop. I heard my mom say she loved me and said goodbye to both of us before the phone was on the nightstand. Hikaru wrapped both of his arms around me and let me just keep crying and coughing, as if he wasn't afraid of catching my cold. Then again, the suspicious looking band-aid suggested he got a flu shot before this. My eyes were itching and the salty water was everywhere, my body was shaking and coughing so much I couldn't hold it. The heart monitor in the background was beeping in uncontrolled patterns and wasn't slowing down, either. I heard the door open and feet move into the room, only to hear Nai's slightly tired voice.

"Get out, this is stressful for her and she needs me." She told my doctor, I assumed, since only one pair of feet walked out slowly. Nai came up and asked what happened (though not quite as nice about it). Hikaru told her, and suddenly, she was at my side rubbing my back as well. Everything started slowing down, a tissue in front of my nose as I blew, the beeping becoming less frequent, my body-wracking sobs softening. I saw Kaoru out of my peripheral tear soaked vision. My nails clawed desperately at Hikaru's jacket, trying to feel the soft gray fur I would never be able to touch again. Her yellow eyes wouldn't look at me ever again, but I loved her to death. I started mumbling to myself.

"I'm so, so sorry I couldn't be there for you in the end. I promised I would be, and I wasn't. Please don't hate me, please don't forget me. I love you so much." I coughed again with tears still pouring, but slowing. I then leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I could faintly smell coffee being made. I wanted some coffee. I wanted coffee and chocolate and my kitty, but since the last was impossible, chocolate and coffee would have been better than nothing. Suddenly, I was hit with an urge to draw, sketch my feelings onto paper and release the pain within my heart.

I started moving the pencil, making a profile view of a feminine face. She had long hair, which flew into her tear-stained face with the wind, a flower losing it's petals coming somewhere from below, possibly a flower for a grave. Her eyes were detailed and sad, her eyebrows extending that fact, but she was smiling a bittersweet smile. She was me. Her nose looked small and childish, as did her lips, but her eyes made her look emotionally strong. I now felt the need to title this work of art.

_R.I.P. Mia Odori. I loved you to the end. November 1__st__, 2010._

"I didn't know you were up. If I had, I would have brought you your own cup of coffee." Hikaru seemed surprised to see me sitting up and sketching a picture so soon, especially since I was still hooked up to a ton of crap, wires, tubes, and all trying to protect my life, even if Mia's was gone. Hikaru sat on my left. "You okay?"

"I will be." I sighed. It was going to take a long ass time to get used to not having her here. All the times she slept on my tummy as I fell into my dream world, all the times she was there when I was paranoid about break-ins, when I sang to her and when I began drawing, she was there through it all, even though she was a hateful, annoying, pain in the ass creature, I loved her. She was, and always will be, my baby.

"You know, we can't replace her. But we could always get you a new kitten, if it makes you feel better." Hikaru offered. I shook my head.

"It's too soon after her death. It would be insulting. Let's wait a few months and see what happens." I said, leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. He nodded, understanding. I smiled and looked up into those lovely golden eyes. They were so… pretty. I then pecked him on the lips before I knew what I was doing. His lips were soft. This was our first kiss.

* * *

**Hate: Not my best work, but lots of this came out of tragedy, so I'm cool with that. Thanks for waiting!**

**Hikaru: See you in... Chapter 10 if Death doesn't make it all her, Kaoru, and well... her.**

**Hate: I'll see you all again in Chapter 11! I'm thinking a Christmas special, what about you? (PS that date was not random. She actually died that day. R.I.P. baby! I miss you. I also drew a picture in my sketchbook to deal with it =D)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Death: R.I.P. Mia. Sadly I wans't there to help Hate when she needed me most. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!  
Tucker: We still don't own OHSHC. If Hate did, Death would beg her to let her move in with her.**

_Nai_

_

* * *

_

I feel so bad for Kirai. Ok, now I can barely walk around as it is, so when I want to walk in the garden, I literally have to fight tooth and nail to do it. Tamaki came to visit, so I took the chance I might not have for quiet awhile.  
"Tamaki, can you please help me out and walk me around the garden? I really need a walk, and I don't want to just sit here and do nothing."  
"Why of coures, my beautiful maden. Kaoru, how could you keep her in this room, with not much to do? Where are your manners."  
As Tamaki is walking me out I give Kaoru the death glance. If he tells Tamaki what I am doing, he is dead meat. Wether or not I like him, he is not going to stop me from my game. One of these days, I need to get Kyoya. That might take awhile. I have no idea how much he knows about me.  
"Tamaki, I would rather go into the garden with you, sorry about the first day we met, I am very shy and my sister doesn't like it when people rush up to me like that. She was doing it to keep me feeling secure."  
"My precious princess, I am sorry, that is something Kyoya didn't tell me." Here was my chance to find out what Kyoya knows about me and my sisters habits.  
"What does he know about us? That just creeps me out. The idea that someone knows so much about me..." I send a fake shiver down my spine. Everything is falling into place.  
"He told me everything about you that he could find out." He kept going on and on and on and on. Finally he stops talking.  
"That is all he knows about you and your sister." Wow, he does know a lot about us, but he aparently didn't know about our little 'games'. Lets hope nobody gets hurt, to much. Oh no, the deer, yet it seems happy. Thats when it looks up at me, but seeing Tamaki it quickly leaves, except it looks back, as though beckoning me. For a moment I thought about going. Again, I pass out.

* * *

"Nai-san. Nai-san, can you here me?" the doctor asks me. I would love to say something, but something in my mind says to stay quiet.  
"Now to find a golden doe and kill her. Once she is dead nobody can stop me from killing these two brats. They think they are sick because of the deer. Perfect, now that it is like that it shouldn't be hard to kill all three of them. Ha, then me wisking away their great-great-great grandmother would not have gone down the tube." he kept mumbling to himself. Oh crap, I am telling Kaoru and Hikaru about this. Maybe I can find the deer later. So I got up and went to go tell Kirai about what my doctor said. She thinks she has a bad doctor, but I would rather take a perverted doc over a killer doc.  
"Kirai, wake up" I whispered into her ear. Thats when she threw her pillow at me. Even when she is sick, she has quiet an arm.  
"What Nai" she barely mumbled. If she hadn't have been right there I probably would have missed it all together.  
"I don't think the deer is after us," she didn't even hear me. Well I went back to my bathroom. First reason, I had to go, second, my doctor was waiting for me. Good thing I had to go, so he thought that was were I was for five minutes.  
"Good to see you up and moving. I heard from Tamaki that you just fainted, at the sight of the deer that 'appeared' and scared you". I can't believe this. He is acting as though Tamaki just made it up.  
"Get some sleep, I will check up on you in the morning." I just yawned and said ok so I could get some sleep. Even though I slept for twelve ours already, I was still tired. I will need all the sleep I can get. At dawn I head into the woods, but I am not going to tell Kirai about it though. She will try to talk me out of it.


End file.
